


Sway

by hazelnutcoffee



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, Smut, Volkreig, flirtyRazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelnutcoffee/pseuds/hazelnutcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Razer teaches Aya a dance from his home planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr, it was quite a hit so I hope everyone here enjoys this too.

Razer pressed his face against the robe that he held tight in his grasp. Exhaling a sigh of relief, he quietly whispered into the fabric “it worked”.

The time capsule had worked, it was a project that he had hoped to share with Ilana as an anniversary gift and now he could only look at the robe with a solemn ache in his heart. He ran his hands through the robes just as he used to do as a child, the action provided an oasis for him in the midst of men frantically dressing into their finest- a ritual on his planet that he remembered would always take place on the first day of spring where the men would dress extravagantly and dance to attract a potential partner.

The robe was what he wore when it was his time to take part in the ritual. He stripped off his clothes and proceeded to put on the robe, once he finished he looked into the mirror- the fabric’s red was meant to reflect the red moon eclipses Volkrieg received yearly, the robe was tinted with dark blue to mimic Volkrieg’s sky at night. When Razer had first received his robe he thought the colour scheme was based on the fact that he was born during an eclipse but given his current situation, he couldn’t help but think that maybe the colours were something of a forewarning.

As he stared longer at his reflection, he soon felt a twinge of doubt which reminded him of how he felt on the day of the ritual and although the feeling was all too familiar, the situation was different. Back then the doubt was a result of him mulling over the thought of a fatal mistake in his dance that would ruin his chances completely and now it was the thought of feeling vulnerable- happiness. This robe that he now wore forced him to remember a time before he became a red lantern and for the first time, it made him feel happy and for a long time he felt like he wasn’t ready to dwell on this aspect of his past and back then he felt like he wasn’t ready to take part in the ritual.

‘Razer, when will you ever be ready?’ The elder had retorted on that day, it was custom for the men to receive blessings and last minute advices from the elder as they prepared themselves.

‘For this occasion, stop thinking and realise that you are capable of doing right and not wrong’ The elder had imparted that advice to him. He thought about the elder’s advice and it not only aroused a confidence that he thought had died with Ilana but now those words introduced a new but familiar feeling: hope.

Not wanting to entertain the thought of a blue ring hovering into his room, he padded towards the centre of his room- breathing in as he did and let out a long and lingering exhale. An act performed altogether by the men in his village to cast out the remaining dregs of doubt and collectively it sounded like rainfall washing it all away.

He recalled the tune that was played when he had taken part in the ritual, it had been different that year- it wasn’t the fast, joyous tune that he had watched men dance furiously to. That year the dance had begun with a slow and languid drumming. Razer imagined the residual drone of the interceptor melting into that drumming- listening deeply and soon his hips started to mimic the beat.   
One slow swerve followed by two swift solid swerves, the drumming would have gained a steadier beat and his hips ebbed and flowed in firm thrusts.

Soon a poem was sung by the elder’s son, that year the poem had been about a woman caught in a rainfall with the poem told through the eyes of the rain, which it’s undertones was soon noticed by the women as they screamed in delight, collapsing into a collective laughter that the elder’s son had managed to outdone himself with an even lewd poem than last year.

As the hum of the interceptor brought him back to reality, Razer stripped out of his robes and sighed with relief; for him to dwell on the past usually only brought him pain that made him even more reluctant to look back on and yet this moment he had cast aside those all too familiar notions of doubt and reluctance and he allowed himself to experience a memory that brought him happiness and not the pain that had become a fuel for his rage. As he finished putting on his trousers, a voice suddenly snapped him out of his haze:  
  
“Why did you stop?”

He suddenly tensed up and turned around- no one was there and he became less tense as he recognised the voice. He stiffened once more as realisation dawned on him, he slowly turned his head towards the desk and saw a familiar hologram of a turquoise sphere.  
“Aya?”  
“Yes, Razer?”  
“How much did you see?”  
“Everything”  
At that moment he felt that he turned red as his armour.

TBC

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: please read [here](http://spacecasefromtoast2toast.tumblr.com/post/45582567349/hoo-wee-chapter2-is-done-now-its-time-for-a-big-ol)

There was an awkward silence in Razer’s quarters, he sat on his bed burying his face in his hands as he tried to get over the shock that he had been watched. He suddenly rose up from his bed and made his way to his desk- easing himself into his seat, he looked at the turquoise sphere that hovered in front of him.

“Razer, you’ve been quiet for approximately five minutes and forty-nine seconds”

“I’ve been quiet for longer than that, Aya”  
“Are you not angry that I did not make my presence known?”  
He sighed, “No, I’m not angry with you”

“you’re not?”   
He shook his head, “Despite the initial shock, I am glad that you are here” he heaved another sigh as he blushed, “I just didn’t think that it would be so soon”

The sphere looked up at him and Razer imagined Aya smiling as he heard her say “thank you”. 

It was quiet once more as Razer sat in his seat and stared at the sphere. He certainly surprised himself with that statement, was this a re-emergence of the confidence that had guided him those years ago on that first day of spring? If that was the case, he couldn’t think of showing this side to anyone else but her- Aya. He noticed that the sphere was now avoiding eye contact and he soon caught on that her gaze was lingering at his torso- suddenly remembering that he was still topless. He raised his brow and surprised Aya by leaning back in his chair, grinning at the hushed gasp he heard from her.

Aya shifted nervously, aware that her processing was gradually slacking as she stared at his chest. This was certainly a new side to Razer, he wasn’t getting angry and if she could remember from her information archive- that gesture could be categorised under flirting. So far this was not computing at all and Aya decided to dissipate the tension,  
“I didn’t know you could dance, was that something you would do a lot on your home planet?”

He chuckled- good move he thought. Replying to Aya,“Only on special occasions”  
witnessing Razer laugh- even if it was quiet was not computing for her at all.   
“Is that why you were wearing the robe?”

He nodded his head, getting up from his seat, he retrieved his robe and brought it back with him to the desk where Aya was. As he went to retrieve his robe, Aya decided to perform a scan to see if there was something wrong-as she begun the analysis she noticed that his trousers looked very tight, reminding her of the images that she had saved into her visual archives. She thought about the sensation she had when she watched him take his clothes off earlier- the feeling she had felt when she had to prevent the signals from reaching her core in order not to reveal her presence.

 _Diverting these signals from reaching my core seems to only result in a buildup_  revealed her maintenance report, she needed to do something with these signals before they became unbearable for her, to think this was all due to these images of his posterior-  
“Aya?” Razer noticed that she had gone quiet all of a sudden, “is there something on your mind?”

“I do not think so”, taking note of the way Razer looked at her, she wondered if he had seen through her lie but noticing that he had brought the robe to the desk, she decided to use this as another excuse to avoid the situation from escalating- although a quick probability calculation proved otherwise.

Razer watched Aya hover excitedly, “in my village on Volkrieg, these robes were made as a coming-of-age gift after our marking ceremony” he stroked the strong dark lines that were etched into his face.  
the sphere looked at him,  “The measurements of this garment seem ill-fitting for a child to wear”

“we were only allowed to wear the robes once we reached adulthood”

“I see” he heard her respond, he watched the sphere avidly perform scans, reminding him of how genuine her fascination was with the world- although, he had to commend her for the use of such a clever excuse to avoid more flirting and for her sake he would play along,for now he thought.   
“Razer?”  
He looked down, seeing the sphere stare up at him  
“I can not seem to find any information on the material used on this garment”

“The material was native to Volkrieg, but that was destroyed along with the elders who would make them” Razer recalled a memory of the elder and his disciples setting off into the desert to gather materials, they would be gone for so long and as a child he would always think of the worst scenario but his parents would always calmly reply, “have hope son”. Thinking about that memory, he was sorely tempted to look out of his window to see if the interceptor was being stalked by a floating blue ring.

“But surely you have the knowledge of cultivating the material?”

“Only the elders of the villages along with their disciples were allowed to cultivate it”

“was there any specific reason as to why this was so?”

“the elders had believed that once the material was cultivated and dyed, the colour had looked so vivid that they had thought it could reflect the true nature of its wearer- the elders liked to say it was a soul and so it was important that on days of ceremonies and celebrations, we would be wearing our true souls”

“you had to be an adult to wear your true…soul?” she asked

“that was due to a belief that childhood is a time of developing a soul”.

There was a brief silent before she quickly said, “I see” the sphere looked at the robe and then looked up at Razer, “do you know why this colour scheme was chosen for your garment?”

Pointing to the red of his robe, “this represents the time when I was born because the moon had been red”

“you were born during a lunar eclipse?”

he nodded and then pointed to the blue, “even before I became a red lantern, I always kept to myself- always quiet and never revealing too much like the darkness of night but if you adjust your eyes to the darkness, the night’s sky will reveal things that can’t be seen under the sun”

“Razer, thank you for disclosing a memory of your past with me”

His hand phased through the hologram as he tried to touch the sphere, “No, thank you for being here” he said softly.

“The interpretations based on the garment’s colour scheme really suits your character and it feels very relevant to what is happening now”

“oh?” Razer raised his brow  
  
Aya replied, “by observing you perform your dance, it has led me to discover new aspects of your behaviour as well as your culture”

Feeling the devilish streak return, he asked Aya “was that all you discovered?”

Aya felt at a loss towards Razer’s question, it was now obvious that he was being flirtatious and she decided that she would prevent this escalating any further with a tactical response.

“It certainly is very different compared with a medical imaging”

He raised his brow once more, “is it now?”

“Firstly, the medical imaging does not show how defined your-” she stopped suddenly, this was not going as to how she ordained, before she could navigate herself out of this situation she realised that Razer was not in his seat. “Razer, what are you doing?” she asked as he was undoing his trousers.

“I’m changing back into my robe” he pulled his trousers down and the sphere quickly turned around.

“Then I will leave you to let you get attired” she said quickly.

“Don’t be too long Aya”

The hologram suddenly shut off. He had to admit that this was a very interesting evening- he honestly didn’t think that he could make such an impact on Aya and certainly didn’t think that he was capable of flirting.

Thinking about all of this, it reminded of him how each of the robes were given a proverb and he recited the one that was given to his robe,   
“Adjust your eyes to the dark of the moon and it will reveal what the sun cannot”


	3. Chapter 3

This was different, a lot different. It was only now that Aya had realised this as she stood so close to him- touching the robe, analysing its textures to add into her ever-growing archive of knowledge.

She felt quite flustered as a result of his earlier behaviour and was relieved when he hadn’t formed any erotic connotations to her asking to touch his robe.  
  
It worried her slightly that as an artificial being she could let herself be disturbed by one organic life-form- it made her wonder if this made her defective, however she filed the concern under minor importance as she pressed on to finish the last ten percent of her analysis.

“I have completed my analysis, thank you Razer”

“Is there anything else that I can contribute to your archives?”

“Why do you ask that? Are you going to take off the robe already?”

She picked up on the teasing tone in his voice as he retorted, “Would you like that?”

“I do believe that you have misinterpreted my question as a flirtatious request” she scolded, It was one thing seeing him naked or at least his nude rear in her non-physical state, she would have no idea in dealing with the signals that would overwhelm her if she were to be in close contact with a nude Razer. However as she pondered on that scenario, she had not noticed that Razer had took his place-as before, at the centre of his room.

As she was about to critique on his abrupt flirtations, she was stunned silent as Razer began to dance- his hips moving in that slow then swift pattern. When she had watched him earlier she had found that the dancing had a calming effect upon him but now the expertise which he had executed with each move gained a sudden intensity.

Unlike before where the hip thrusts became steadier, it stayed in a slow and deliberate manner. He stared deeply at Aya as he continued his dance, never breaking eye contact as his dance came to a finish.

“The dance you performed was different to the one you performed prior”

He approached her,“how different?”

“the first dance seemed to have mimicked a rhythm initiated by a percussion instrument” she noticed that his hand had snaked itself round her waist gradually bringing her closer to him,

“and this one?”

“there was a rhythm that you mimicked but it seemed intense”

 _This is a certainly a new proximity for us_ , she observed as their lips were very close.  
“how intense?” he asked

“Very” his lips pressed softly onto hers, drawing away before she could even reciprocate.

“On the first day of spring” he began, “men are required to dance in order to attract a partner”

“is there any significant reason as to why the men performed this dance?” she asked.  
“My village had a belief about men and dancing which I will elaborate on another time”

“Was this how you met Illana?”

The intense gaze melted into a gentle smile, “it wasn’t the first but it helped with getting her to accept my proposal”

“why did you bury this robe?”

Illana had asked him a similar question on the day he had put the robe in the time capsule- looking at Aya, he replied, “because I wanted to share a memory with Illana but now I am glad that I can share this memory- this part of me, with you” he pressed his lips onto hers.

It was slow, certainly not hard and passionate as she had imagined his kisses to be. Just a slow, warm meshing of lips. He pulled back, giving her lips a soft peck.

“This is strange” her fingers touched her lips, “I can’t seem to come up with an appropriate adjective”

“that was your first kiss?” he took her hand and kissed it.

“I believe it was and right now I just can’t seem to function properly”

“does that frustrate you Aya?”

“Yes, only because of these malfunctions may contribute to speculations of me being defective”

“Then maybe learning this dance can help”

“But I thought that this dance was exclusive to the men of your village”

“not at all” he turned her around so that her back pressed into his front, he whispered into her ear, “take a deep breath”

“But I was not built with artificial lungs to stimulate that action”

Her concerns fell on deaf ears as Razer inhaled and exhaled by her ear, the action triggered a signal that she would describe as highly arousing especially since there were a few erogenous spots located by her ear.

“Inhale, exhale” she said as she tried to mimic his breathing pattern, “inhale, exhale” she repeated.

“Now you are ready to dance” he started to move his hips slowly, “copy what I am doing”  
“like this?” she asked as she tried to copy him, he held her hips as he lead them to follow a smoother movement.

“Not too firm, start smooth” she closed her eyes as Razer spoke into her ear, the signals were now battering her core with sensation after sensation,

“Razer, this sensation that I am feeling right now is registered under pain and yet I like this sensation-this pain…is this the sensation of arousal?”

He began to grind into her, making her moan, “does that answer your question?”

she moaned once more as his hand began to stroke her thigh, “Razer, how are you finding my erogenous sensor points?” she moaned as he traced his finger on her inner thigh

“I was a married man once” he kissed the back of her neck, smiling as he heard her moan once more.

She decided to copy what Razer was doing to her with his hips- he moaned as she grinded her hips into him. He retaliated by grinding harder into her which caused Aya to repeat the same unto him.

“Is this still dancing?” she asked  
“Would you like to finish the lesson?”

“Negative Razer, this is far more engaging”

As the grinding became more intense, he started to recite the poem that was sung on the day of his dance, he spoke with a hot whisper:

_I see you_

_Listen quietly and you can hear me_   
_filtered into wet heartbeats._

_I see you_   
_and the raindrops- these heartbeats_   
_become harder, faster and louder._

_You’re soaking_   
_Is it because you can hear me?_

_Can you feel my embraces?_

_These wet fingers may only touch but never hold you_   
_These lips of mine which drips upon yours can only taste_   
_But never devour you._

She turned around to face him, her lips pressing onto his as he embraced her. She clenched her eyes shut as she revelled in the feeling of his tongue stroking hers in slow sweeps.

As the kiss ended, she felt herself reeling from what had just happened. “That poem…” she begun

He kissed her forehead, “only the poem?”

“not just the poem, everything was…”

“amazing”

“there is a better adjective for this feeling, but for now amazing will suffice”

“well then, are you ready to finish your lesson?”

“there’s a high certainty rate that it would escalate into something more”

He embraced her, closing his eyes as he relished in this sensation of holding someone that he cared about and loved- “Aya” he murmured as he kissed her neck, noticing that she didn’t moan like earlier, he opened his eyes and fell silent.

At the entrance stood Hal Jordan and Saint Walker, Hal had looked like he had seen a ghost as his gaze kept switching between Aya and Razer and Saint Walker smiled proudly at Razer.   
“I thought I could hear someone recite an erotic poem from Volkrieg, I use to translate them as a hobby” Saint Walker cheerily said to break the silence, as he was about to congratulate Razer on his progress, he was interrupted as Razer said gravely,  
“you didn’t even knock”

“the door was left open” Saint Walker replied

“you touched her thigh!” Hal cried as he pointed an accusing finger at him

Razer was livid as he cried, “How much did you see?”

“Green Lantern Jordan, please take a deep breath and calm down” Aya said in an effort to calm him down.

“But he had his hands all over you!” Hal wailed as he clutched his hand to his chest,

In the midst of Aya trying to reason with the distressed green lantern, Saint Walker replied, “well, regarding your question, long enough to admit that you are an excellent dancer”

Saint Walker’s reply was the last straw, he felt himself being engulfed in an aura of rage at the thought that two of the most annoying people could see him like that.

“we should go out dancing sometime Razer, I think we could make quite a dynamic-”

 **“GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!”** , he roared.

Taking the hint, Saint Walker proceeded to lead a very disturbed Hal out of the room quickly. Aya was about to follow when she was stopped by Razer, “not you” he said,

“Razer, I’m sorry if my intrusion may have been a catalyst for this outcome, this would not have happened.”

“But it did and what happened between us…I’m glad it did” He was about to share another kiss with her when Hal came stomping back in and without saying anything grabbed Aya and began to lead her away. Just as he reached the door, he turned to look at Razer and said sternly, “we’ll talk about this later lover-boy” and left with Aya.

He certainly didn’t think that it would turn out this way and yet he heaved a sigh of relief that it could’ve been worse, he felt his blood run cold as he thought of Kilowog- it could’ve been worse.

After changing back into his clothes, he placed the robe back into its time capsule. Hoping that Hal wouldn’t kill him, he was looking forward to spending more time with Aya- after all, he still owed her a dance lesson.

END 


End file.
